


授权翻译 | 平行线

by RunYouCleverDoctor



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad end, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunYouCleverDoctor/pseuds/RunYouCleverDoctor
Summary: 他们的故事继续，相关相离。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 7





	授权翻译 | 平行线

授权翻译 | Parallel lines 

原作者：Jackpotgirl&twoset meridian

Wattpad全文原地址：https://my.w.tt/tQjC6r9UK3

Point A 

Eddy有事儿瞒着他。  
当然，他们是两个独立的个体，无论他们踏进了彼此生活的几乎每一个角落，无论人们多么习惯于双琴侠亲密无间的组合，他们都尊重着彼此的隐私，都不那么容易懂对方的心思。事实仍然Eddy有事儿瞒着Brett，令人不安的事儿。  
“你还好吗？”Eddy的发问把Brett从思绪中唤起，Brett立刻摇摇头，露出他最令人安心的笑容。小只一点的Brett把自己再深一点地埋进围巾里，裹好脖子，尽力不在深秋时节里冻得发抖。无论何时，只要Brett无法明白Eddy当下在想些什么，他就会不安。就像是脑后有鬼魂在追赶，怀着他永远揣摩不透的心。他不喜欢俩人之间的秘密，即使这些秘密平淡无奇，或者有时是必要的；他无时不刻不想懂Eddy。这是不是要求得太多了？  
“你是不是冷啊？”Eddy问到。Brett摇摇头。“拿着。”就像往常一样，Eddy从宽厚的肩膀上脱下自己的夹克衫，裹在Brett身上，他的举动仿佛对其自身毫无影响。Brett脸红了一下，但没有反抗他富有骑士精神的举动。相反，他把自己裹在友人外套实在的重量下，露出了一个大大的笑容。  
（愉快而心不在焉的Brett没有闻出衣物上萦绕着的淡淡香水味。显然不是Eddy的，显然是女性留下的。）

Brett记不得自己是什么时候对自己最好的朋友，双琴侠的另一半，动了心。不是在某个特定的时间点他怦然心动，也没有那命中注定的一瞬间，他的心正式宣布着“是的，就是他，就是他了。”  
所以就这样，事实就这样了。太阳东升西落，天是蓝蓝的，水是湿湿的，杨博尧是喜欢陈韦丞的。  
这没有什么不能理解的。

同为那被称为珍珠奶茶的伟大饮品的爱好者，Brett并不知道Eddy精确得记得自己的口味和偏好。  
“半糖，厚奶盖，多珍珠。”Eddy一口气流利的点完了Brett的单，仿佛这套流程他已烂熟于心。天哪，这本不该那么撩，可就是把Brett撩到了。  
他的友人做事一贯如此。他的所有细节纳入妥善存档记忆，不管什么时候能用上。这有什么意味吗？他应该更深层推演这些细节，再得出什么结论吗？  
他拿定主意之前，Eddy玩味的猛击他一下，把自己推出了队伍去找座位。一如既往，Brett就过去了。

这样的爱总有一天会毁了自己的。他想道。其实，他不仅仅是这么想着，他深知着。

Brett漫无目的地用Eddy的笔电上网，无精打采的点击这网页标签，在等待另一个人买东西回来的状态中陷入彻底的无聊。偶然地，他看到一个打开的网页浏览器标签，扫了一眼后注意到：德国游双人票。  
什么玩意儿？Brett凑近屏幕细看，一肚子困惑。他不知道Eddy的行程安排。所以Eddy一定准备告诉他了吧？他绝对不仅仅是在空想着这些机票，所以这些到底都是干什么用的？  
天哪，他都知道吗？  
Brett的手机震动起来。他看过去，点开了新来的短信。  
[6:23]eddy:今天晚上出来吗？  
这就是Eddy打算通知他的方法吗？这就是友人长久以来对他保守的秘密吗？Brett想都没想就回了一个“好的，一起”，准备好面对接下来的未知。  
他渴望着是一个好消息。

Point B

闪烁的霓虹灯光落下，洒在舞池中醉醺醺的躯体上。皮肤裸露的女孩们，眼神渴望的青年们，上下其手的男人们，极度兴奋的女生们。这样的环境下他的头痛起来，“不堪入目”。麦克风上炸开狂野的蹦迪音乐更是火上浇油。  
Eddy说这是一个朋友的迎新派对。当然，朋友和Eddy都邀请了他，于是他就来了。尽管他早已过了他“派对小王子”的巅峰时代，他还是来了。  
独自一人坐在派对最隐秘的角落里喝着冰镇泡茶啤酒，目光扫视着现场，从一群咯咯笑的醉女孩，到一帮大声唱歌的男孩，再到自己的那群朋友，最后是Eddy。  
Eddy正与朋友在舞池里嗨。他们扭动身体，随着音乐摇头晃脑，相互嘲笑着对方傻里傻气的动作。“乐手的这把老骨头跳不来电臀舞。”  
Brett正躲闪着饥饿的捕食者似乎能一口吞了自己的目光。他抿了一口饮料，小心观察着捕食者，防卫着自己。  
但已经过去很久了，Brett已经喝了很多。“走了。”他站起来，喊了Eddy一声，做出口型“我走了。”  
高个子男人走过来。他的笑容和吐息带着酒气，但看起来没有很醉。“我跟你一起走回去。”他回答道。  
然后他们就离开了派对。要分开的时候Eddy一把抓着Brett的手臂，“我那儿近…去我那里。”

事发得顺理成章。  
酒精或者什么其他的带来的醉意驱使下，那间房间放下窗帘，关紧了门，与外界隔离。呻吟和喟叹从口中流出，理智与情欲交战着。床榻之上，被单之间，他们争夺着上位者的支配权和主导。  
一只手把自己的手抬高过头。Brett挣扎着从身边人的控制中挣脱，但他迟疑了。酒精已使他的大脑一片混乱，身体极度虚弱，而又饥饿、渴求着Eddy。  
Eddy的舌头滑进了自己的嘴，舌尖萦绕着酒气。它尽情地在自己口腔中搅动着，毫无阻拦，Brett激烈的回吻着。  
Eddy空着的那只手摸到自己衬衫底下，摸上自己的胸膛。“嗯……”指尖游走皮肤时，Brett轻哼着。伏在自己身上方的身躯使Brett往床铺里钻，他一条腿曲在Brett腿间，粗糙的手指在Brett身上游走着，爱抚着柔软光滑的身下人。他的动作慢条斯理，Brett几乎要骂出来。  
此时Brett视野一片模糊，眼镜已被丢去不知何处。但他知道身上的人是谁，因为那些熟悉的低吟和喘息，因为舌尖有两人之前喝过啤酒的气味，因为那只手抚摸自己一丝不挂的胸膛的触感。  
和自己上床的人是Eddy。  
“Brett…”Eddy攥紧自己的手腕，一声低吟从口中吐出。他忘情的吮吸着身下人的舌头，尝到了甜蜜的欢愉。他的手从Brett的胸口摸到脖颈，然后停在那里，感受着指间Brett砰砰跳动的脉搏。  
Brett尝试着抬起双臂抱着Eddy，但失败了。Eddy比他身材宽大，力气更大，抑或自己的身体已经开始违抗大脑的指令。自己头上的那只手纹丝不动，仍然按着自己的头。  
脖颈上的手向下游走，探向衬衫的衣摆。他掀起衬衫，Brett雪白的胸口和肚子裸露在他眼前。“很可爱的乳头。”Eddy空着的手摸过去，捏捏Brett的乳头，在指尖玩弄着。  
“嗯…”Brett感到脖颈上脉搏跳动的地方落下一个吻“啊…Eddy…”舌头舔舐着吻落下的地方，Brett又呻吟起来。Brett舔着自己的嘴唇，“我靠…Eddy,我！”Eddy重重的吮吸着那点。  
“啊…啊！”Brett大口喘息着，他整个人向下拱起，Eddy继续着自己的动作。  
躯体交缠着，Eddy心中被Brett流出的一声该死的甜美的呻吟搅得神志不清。他低沉的、充满情欲的嗓音说到：“我想要吃了你。”  
他的手探向Brett的裤子，他覆向渴求的嘴唇，阻碍着Brett发出随后的呻吟。那只手解放了禁锢在身下的人裤子束缚的硬挺。成就达成。  
Brett神志不清的吐出又一声色气的呻吟，Eddy立刻用嘴堵上。他覆压着自己的上嘴唇，悄悄转为亲吻。Brett感觉到一只温暖的大手握住自己，于是他打开了自己的双腿。  
Eddy看向身下人下体的轮廓，上下抚摸着，时不时地捏一下，随之而来的是Brett的痉挛和喘息。于是，Eddy决定再使些坏。  
Brett瞪大了双眼，他感受的那只手转移了目标，转向他的入口。“什么…？啊…”Brett抗议到，但Eddy的下一步让他乖乖闭上了嘴。  
一根手指慢慢地探进来，在Brett深处的褶皱轻轻打着圈儿。小圈儿慢慢盘旋向内，幅度逐渐减小，戏弄地接近…  
“哈…”Brett呼着气。他浑身放松，体内的手指令他十分舒服。但它仅仅是在入口处打转，Brett抬起臀部，亲吻着Eddy示意他继续，但那根愚蠢的手指偏偏不肯。作为回应，他不高兴地咬口Eddy的舌头。  
接下来，那根手指又转移了目标。它继续打转——不过是在身下人睾丸处皱起的皮肤。每次Brett痉挛或者打一个激灵，Eddy嘴角微微勾起。  
突然，Eddy松开了紧攥的Brett的手腕，白皙的手腕上留下他的指印。他从身下人潮湿的嘴唇离开，两人舌尖连起一条细细的唾液。几乎Eddy一看就它就消失了。他气喘吁吁的凝视着身下的人。  
Brett小声抱怨着两人间距离的增大，Eddy轻笑着。  
他认真的看着身下的人。Brett的全部，无处不吸引着自己。他轻透的皮肤，布满细密的汗液而光滑，像蜜一样甜的声线，玫瑰一样带着红肿的嘴唇，随着呼吸而上下起伏的胸膛。他正眼睛半睁着看着自己。  
Eddy心想，“你要是还清醒这的话，我就把你做到手指都抬不起来。”  
Brett闭上眼睛休息，除去他渐渐平复的呼吸，房间里一片安静。他感觉到床上有动静。“所以Eddy就打算这么走了？他到底想干什么？”Brett紧了紧拳头，咬住下唇，忍住快要流出来的眼泪。  
“不…啊！”Brett突然睁开眼睛，上眼睑颤抖着，他的腿被分得更开，他的脊椎骨危险地响了响。  
他被整个吞进去，后又被慢慢地吮吸。Eddy品尝着不一样的Brett，感觉身下人的反应不错，于是一次又一次，又一次地继续着。  
现在Brett的手自由了，他的手伸向Eddy的皮带扣，用力的脱着拉着，就在这是，快感像潮水一样将他包裹。“艹…Eddy!”他呻吟着。  
Eddy被属于Brett的性感气味吞没，他可以为此一次又一次性趣高涨。  
先前在Brett口中的舌头，低声细语这Brett名字的舌头，给予他亲吻的双唇，现在在他的下体上。他无意识地扭动身体，把臀部向Eddy面前送，“艹…我要到了！”  
Eddy固定住他的臀部，防止推挤自己的头。身下人额头上闪着的一滴滴汗液落到白皙的皮肤上，Eddy正一次又一次地感受着自己的悸动。  
Brett身体两侧被按住，他发出欲求不满的喘息，恳求地哼哼着，拉扯Eddy的头发让他松开自己的屁股，“我要…Eddy!”  
显然，无论那是什么，Eddy都不想让他如愿。相反，他加快了速度，更加卖力的吮吸，吞得更深。Brett性意的美妙气味愈发浓郁。Eddy的手指更用力的抓着Brett的屁股，即使他知道结束后会在那苍白的皮肤上留下红色的  
痕迹。  
Brett的后背生疼，他满足的闭上眼睛，大口大口吸气，他太特么想移动一下，摇摇屁股，做爱，上Eddy。  
Eddy的头一直在上下移动着，直到Brett咸腥的温暖液体注入他的嘴巴。  
Brett没能忍住那声喘息。  
Eddy吞了下去。  
颤抖着，Brett仿佛无骨的手松开了Eddy的头发，让他把手放在自己身体的两侧。他尽力平复着呼吸。  
Brett低喘着，身上人舔干净他的下体，把他塞进裤子里。  
然后Eddy站起来，走到门边，最后看了一眼友人被自己搞成的赏心悦目的糜乱。他微笑着：“晚安，Brett。”  
门关了。

Point C  
事已至此。  
若无其事。  
第二天继续进行，仿佛那夜什么都没有发生过。  
即便如此，Brett仍然回味着那夜的念头，那些下流的念头。感觉，渴望的感觉。他本不该的。  
那些压抑的吐息，急促的喘息和呻吟在他脑海里回荡，属于Eddy和Brett的，根本不该发出或被听到的声音。  
手。宽厚、粗糙的手。游走在自己身上的手。他的胸口，结实而宽厚，觉着盛满一腔热情。紧贴的嘴唇，丰满而甜美，使他神经兴奋。还有许许多多偷尝的禁果…  
一，二，发射。  
湿漉漉的扑通一声，它落地了。他闭上眼睛咕哝着。事后，Brett拧开花洒的开关，冲洗地上的糜乱。  
“他妈的！”他嘴里咕哝着，盯着缓缓与水流向下水道的扎眼的白色斑点。他咬咬嘴唇，“操！”  
别又来了！这是第九次他看见那些脏东西时口骂脏话。他们的脏东西。  
Brett粗重地呼吸着，继续清洗自己。洗掉身上的污垢，洗掉心头的阴霾。冷水冲刷着，他用力地擦洗着，直到皮肤发红发肿。  
发肿（angry )了。Brett的确很生气(angry)。他气自己无动于衷地让事情发生，气自己完全没有防范这样的事情发生。  
他想哭。真的，他想哭出来。但一切合理的原因被抛之脑后，只有一个横亘在那里，即使它看起来毫无可能性。  
“如果Eddy是有意的呢？”

Eddy的脑后有什么东西若影若现，约莫是一段模糊的记忆，但他说不清楚。  
早晨起来的时候，他喉咙酸痛，嘴唇发肿，手摸上去光滑，看上去红的像樱桃一样。每次拉伸自己，他的肌肉就开始疼痛。浴室里温暖的花洒喷向他时，他几乎爽的叫出来。于是他多在浴室呆了很久，回忆起玻璃碎片般的记忆时，他的眼前似是一团模糊，尤其是昨夜的记忆，一片茫然。  
Eddy的脑后的确有东西若影若现，而且他肯定这与性有关。  
他的大脑中回荡着皮肤相亲的片段，火热的呻吟，深处的饥渴和欲望——这还不是最离奇的。  
他知道了Brett的嘴唇尝起来是什么样的，不过他不清楚自己是怎么知道的。  
他缓缓挪出浴室，穿衣服的时候无意识地抚摸着自己肿胀的嘴唇。床头柜上的手机震动起来。他迅速灵活的把它拿起来，看清来电人的名字后，一个大大的笑容出现在他的嘴角。他把手机贴在耳边：“我在，宝贝儿。”  
片刻后，他找到事儿做了。昨天晚上的小问题可以晚点儿解决，现在他要去约会了。

早晨很冷。  
Brett照例走到咖啡馆。他僵硬的走着，眉头紧皱，完成自己对咖啡因的需求。对，自己需要咖啡。他紧了紧身上的夹克衫，他本该多穿点的。  
“Eddy现在醒了吗？”他想着。他们俩永远都在这个点来咖啡馆。Brett完全不清楚Eddy来不来，他耸耸肩，心想Eddy应该已经睡过头了。  
那一条街，两栋房子后面，他瞥见熟悉的光洁的棕黑色头发。他瞪大了眼睛，停了下来。  
Eddy在紧靠着自己的水泥走道上，可能也是去咖啡馆。Brett一阵恐慌，掉头就走。他往反方向走着，默默希望友人不会看见自己。刚走几步，  
“Brett!”  
我靠！慢慢地，Brett转过身来。Eddy三步并作两步笑着走过来，头发随着步伐晃动着。  
“去咖啡馆？”高个子男人问到。  
Brett犹疑了一下，“对…”  
走在同样的街上，Eddy挂着他的招牌笑容，向每一个认识的人打招呼。Brett面无表情，他满脑子都是Eddy。  
他就在旁边，走在自己身旁，靠！  
并排走时，他们的手轻轻地擦过。Brett本能地把手抽走躲闪着，低头盯着自己的脚。  
他抓住自己的手，大拇指远离刚刚两人接触的地方。“他察觉了吗？”他问自己，“没有。”自己又摇摇头。  
于是Brett决定放慢脚步，直到Eddy走在前面，自己稍稍滞后。  
Eddy待人友好，很暖心，不过，就像朋友都会是的一样。他感到困惑，因为昨夜的事。  
可能仅仅是酒精的缘故吧。应该是的吧。没有哪个清醒地人会对自己最好的朋友这个做的，除非…  
“不可能。”他的头脑声明到，“不可能的。”全都是因为酒精，对，就这样。而且如果自己闭口不谈的话更好，因为Eddy看起来完全不在乎。  
Brett感觉身体冷掉了——绝不是早晨凉意的缘故。他停下脚步，盯着友人宽厚的后背。他说服自己：“不，Eddy不在乎。”  
Eddy突然转向自己，就在那时，他发现自己大错特错。“你为什么在后面？”Eddy问道。Eddy伸出手，头往自己身边歪了歪，“一起走嘛。”  
他眨巴眨巴眼睛，似乎被友人的举动惊到。他紧张地扶了扶眼镜。什么情况？为什么会这样？  
Eddy一动不动，就等Brett过来：“嗯？”  
我是应该直接…的吧？Brett问自己。他暗暗点头：“对，我也不应该太放在心上。”他走向张开着手臂欢迎自己的Eddy。  
走近，俩人间的距离足够小，小到Eddy双臂环在Brett的肩膀上，用力挤了挤，给他一个标准的陈氏露齿笑：“这样好多了！”  
“恩…也是。”Brett小声同意着，他加速的心跳和双颊的红晕的同意着，  
包裹着自己的温暖，逐渐使自己和大脑清醒的香水味也表示同意：“对，好多了。”

爆发的开始使每个人措手不及，也许是因为它的预告不过是一个静夜，并且客人Brett对它的存在一无所知，直到现在。  
Eddy一把推开门，完全没有发现屋内的黑暗和黑暗里潜藏的那双眼，他笑着说：“我明天打电话给你，甜心。”他们深吻着，女孩儿被Eddy亲的背靠门板。Eddy抱了抱她，送她离开。  
他根本没有注意到房间里的Brett，因为如果有的话，他不会那么夸张的示爱。  
他关上门，回转身来，目光对上了一双眼睛。尽管黑暗里，他完全看不清那双眼，但他知道它们是看着自己的。那道目光直直地透过自己。Eddy杵在原地，一动不动。  
小个子男人光着脚轻轻的踩在冰冷的瓷砖上，看着自己，慢慢走向自己。走过卧室的时候，一道光照亮了他的面部和轮廓。他看起来很平静，平静得可怕。那道身影在走廊的尽头再次被黑暗吞没，Eddy就不知道他的表情是怎样的了。  
他停在自己面前，很近的地方，是一伸手就能抱住的距离。  
Eddy张了张嘴但什么话也没有说出来，他的友人开口：  
“从什么时候开始，你连我都要瞒着？”  
Eddy低头盯着两人间发颤的空气。沉默之后，他摇了摇头：“她是我新交的，一段新的关系。我不想在自己还没搞清楚状况的时候就告诉别人，把事情弄得更糟。”他抬眼看着友人，他们目光相会，“你懂我的吧。”  
Brett却摇了摇头，他的声音颤抖着，几乎破碎不堪：“我对你，究竟算什么，Eddy?”  
一切像是悬在了刀刃上。一片无言中，他们一同等待着一个回答，呼吸着相同的空气。  
最终给出的回答，太过像是敲响的丧钟。“你是我最好的朋友啊。”  
“是啊，我是你最好的朋友。”Brett上前一步，直直的仰视着Eddy。Eddy下意识地后退一点，他想在Brett脸上找到些情绪，懊悔、痛苦、困惑，却是一片空白。  
沉默被Eddy撞上墙壁的后背打破，他想起两人此刻正站在自家的门廊，一片黑暗里，他们扫视着对方。Eddy舔了舔干涩的嘴唇后，又是一阵沉默。  
“对不起。”Brett吸了一口气，打破了沉默，“我误会你了，当时我满脑子都是乱七八糟的假设…。”他压抑住自己的感情，“我以为…因为…”  
他没让自己说完。在未造成不可逆的损伤之前，他后退转身。就在那时，Eddy走上前来，突然扣紧自己的手腕，“假设？”他低头看着Brett，睁大的眼睛里满是疑惑，“假设什么？”  
他粗糙的大手把Brett拉到自己面前，紧紧握着，把苍白的手臂抓红了。他害怕自己有什么不知道的东西和友人的想法。他细细回想着，自己有在无意识地时候对友人做过些什么吗？  
“你，”Brett舔了舔自己的嘴唇，藏起声音中的颤抖和沉重的呼吸，“你什么都不记得，对吗？”  
“记得什么？”我天，他到底在说什么？Eddy真的什么都不记得了。  
等等，他真的什么都不记得了吗？  
那些片度闪回这着，他的眼前再次回放起那些明显的性爱场面。撇去一切杂念，他只想看清那些画面。  
他想起来了。Eddy就在那里，双手落在熟悉的肌肤上，在友人的默许下将舌头伸向他口腔中最隐秘的空间。那是他最好的朋友Brett。  
“我真的什么都记不得了。”他虽否认到，但颤抖的声线出卖了他。  
Brett不相信他，在自己手稍稍松懈的时候，他迅速抽出来自己的手臂。Brett想控制的时候，他的手已经飞快的扇向了Eddy。  
“啪”的一声，他的手落在了Eddy的脸上。  
他呼吸急促，睁大了双眼。被扇的人走近了Brett，他看着自己发红的脸，紧张地下颌线条，和刘海下意味不明的双眼。颤抖的手探上来，欲要抚摸自己的脸颊，“对不…”  
Eddy摇摇头，制止着Brett口中将要说出的任何话。“停。别说了，好吗？我就是搞不明白——你怎么不告诉我呢？你知道的是什么？你在我的门口问的问题又都是什么意思？”  
两人面对共同犯下的错误，否认是最好的处方。Eddy并不打算捅破那层窗户纸。无论两人此前做过什么亵渎的举动，事情的真相不会从自己嘴里说出来。因为他的心已经给了那个爱着的女孩儿，他一个字也不会说。  
于是所有的压力甩给了Brett，就像黑暗中发亮的刀刃。“所以，那天晚上发生了什么？”  
Brett往后缩了缩：“不…不要这样。”他摇着头，双眼搜寻着蛛丝马迹，也许对面的友人在说谎。他的嘴唇颤抖起来，不，毫无说谎的痕迹。  
这已经不是自己熟悉的Eddy了。  
他的手指深深扎在手心，深得几乎要流血。他停止退后，停止看着对方。  
“你，我，我们上床了。”  
就这样，事情终于摆到了明面上，真相在地板上留下一道猩红的痕迹。但听到它被证实，Eddy并没有感觉好过多少。  
“草。”高个子男人闭上了眼睛，抓乱自己的头发，“所以我们上床了，对吧？当时我们烂醉如泥。”记忆的碎片一片片拼回原位，“醉醺醺地一起从酒吧回来，然后我们一起滚上了床？”  
疯笑回荡在门廊里。“是啊是啊，”Brett边笑边说，“事情就是这样。”他甚至笑出了眼泪，用手和仍然发红的手腕擦干了眼泪。  
然后他又突然停止了发声。  
他的目光似是要刺穿Eddy。他低声开口：“你不应该那样的。”  
“你——”Eddy打断了他，却发现自己丧失了语言功能一般哑口无言，“不，你是对的。”Eddy把脸埋在手中，“我不应该那样。我醉得不省人事，还做了错事。草，我不应该那样的。对不起。”  
但是…Brett当时并没有拒绝自己，不是吗？Eddy记不得友人是否反抗过自己。  
他有必要知道。“你…你当时有反抗过我吗？”  
“所以是我的错了，嗯？”Brett咬了咬嘴唇，一下子转过头来。一面向Eddy，他就盯着Eddy，“那都是应为你！”  
小个子男人试图深呼吸，再吐气，让自己平静下来不再发颤，但徒劳无功。“事是你做的！你不应该做的！”他大喊着，盯着Eddy的眼睛。“你口中轻率的甜言蜜语，你恨不得让人化在你怀里，还有你的眼神，你——我靠！都是你干的事儿！”他重重的戳着Eddy's的胸膛。  
他大喊着，戳着Eddy，把一切安在Eddy头上：“不管，不管我们上床算什么，你都不应该跟朋友上床！”  
Eddy没有动，他任由Brett对自己发火。Brett声音里有着浓浓的悲伤：“你不应该跟一个仅仅算是朋友的人上床。”  
一条条控诉像是划破空气，直直扎在心口的一把吧小刀，毫无抵抗，Eddy无法否认自己做过的事。  
但尽管如此，他有生以来第一次胸中激起一丝丝仇恨，都以自己朋友的名义爆发起来。Brett把自己身上的责任推得一干二净，这太他妈不公平了。  
“你根本就没有把我推走过，对吧？”他慢慢地重复自己的问题，几乎是耳语道，“所以，你怎么说？”  
你难道就没有假设过从未发生过的事吗？  
Eddy懒得等他回答，他走离Brett的范围，继续道：“我是很抱歉，我知道我的所作所为不可原谅。但现在——”他目光灼灼，一屋暗灯中有如金属光泽，“我只想把这一切都忘掉。”  
他说完了。事情也就这样不了了之。

两周之内，Eddy搬离了两人合租的房子，远离自那夜起便笼罩在他们之间的不良气氛。Brett并没有挽留，其实，他已经完全无感了。  
某种意义上，他认为自己是时候放下、继续前行了。为了一个不能、也不会挽留自己的人，而永远折磨着自己，有什么合理意义吗？  
看在两人辛苦拉扯大的小孩——双琴侠的一切，他们还是保持联系。他们一起录视频，但也只是那样：有关联的同事。曾经两人间奇妙的化学反应消失了，即使粉丝们会注意到，但他们的视频仍然保持着高质量，保持着双琴侠的运营。

也只有当Brett发现Eddy手指上闪烁着的小东西时，他才知道对方已经订婚的事情。Eddy寄来邀请函时，Brett把它留在邮箱里几个星期，一眼未看。Eddy结婚的时候，他只收到一封普通的贺卡，只有旧友潦草的签名，没有一句多余的话。  
他们的故事仍在继续，相关相离。他们继续生活，如同两只会晤的船再也不会抵达相同的彼岸，如同两条平行线，永不相交。  
久得不能再久以后，他们心中最深处生出一丝丝遗憾，但转瞬即逝，徒留沉默。

44次日落森林  
起稿于2020.2.1  
完稿于2020.2.5


End file.
